halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bohater-B078
(Formerly) * |branch= |unit= |rank= Petty Officer Second Class (Formerly) |mos= |specialty= |battles= |status=Active }} Bohater-B078 was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier, and eventual agent for the Insurrection. At first an orphan and then a SPARTAN-III supersoldier, Bohater became disillusioned with the UNSC, and defected from them, along with three other SPARTANs, faking their deaths during Operation: CAESAR. Biography Early Life Childhood Born in 2533 on New Harmony, Bohater-B078 lived an impoverished life, to two colonial parents, who, from when he could walk and talk, spoke to him about how terrible an organization the UEG was, and how it ruined colonists such as their's lives. Although Bohater never truly took to their teachings, he being very young, it would come back to him later in his life. In 2539, Bohater's planet was attacked by the Covenant. His parents put him aboard a shuttle, but were unable to get aboard one themselves, and were killed by the Covenant invaders. Orphaned Now an orphan, Bohater was placed in a government run foster home on . While at the foster home, he was described as being very introverted, with very little social interaction, both with the other children and the caretakers. However, later on, Bohater would have radical mood swings, being happy and ebullient one moment, and sobbing his eyes out in his bed the next, screaming at anyone trying to talk to him. Although some of the caretakers thought he had a bipolar disorder, when he was taken to a psychiatrist, it was discovered Bohater had no such affliction, and that his mood swings were simply a result of the trauma he had experienced. While at the orphanage, Bohater was visited by a strange man from the Office of Naval Intelligence soon after he had been vaccinated a week before. The man offered the young boy a chance to fight the Covenant, the aliens who had killed his parents. Without any hesitation, and looking for a way to get revenge, Bohater quickly agreed to the man's proposition, and was sent to the planet of to begin his training. SPARTAN-III Program Selection and Training On his first day on Onyx, Bohater was put through the initial test for all SPARTAN candidates: Jumping out of a Pelican. Not wanting to be a failure, Bohater jumped, not thinking about it, and landed hard, after which he was retrieved by the UNSC and brought to Camp Currahee. As the training continued, Bohater fought harder and harder, wanting to, as he stated: However, during the first few field exercises, B078 was very much self oriented, charging ahead and wanting to get all the glory, which led to he and his team failing multiple exercises. Eventually, he became more team oriented, and his sense of selfishness faded away. As the exercises went on, Bohater distinguished himself as a rifleman, along with developing his own form of hand to hand combat, using one's, or another's rifle as the focal point. This style, however, led to multiple broken bones amongst Beta Trainees during exercises when they encountered Bohater in close quarters combat. Although Bohater had no problems neutralizing fellow trainees and DIs in field exercises, he was perplexed by the indoctrination against a force they called the "Insurrection", wondering why they were trying to make him hate other human beings when he had been recruited to fight the Covenant. Despite never making his opinions heard for fear of punishment, these feelings stuck with him for the rest of his career as a SPARTAN. Augmentations In 2545, Bohater, along with the rest of Beta Company, was taken to the UNSC Hopeful for their augmentations. Bohater passed through the augmentations with little complications, after which he and the rest of Beta Company were sent back to Onyx as they adjusted. Bohater, now more eager than ever to fight, had to learn to control his newfound strength to prevent hurting his sparring partners. Operations Operation: CARTWHEEL Bohater's first combat experience came in the form of Operation: CARTWHEEL, where Beta was deployed to New Athens, in an attempt to win the battle taking place there. Infiltrating behind Covenant lines, Beta Company set charges, assassinated Sangheili commanders, and wreaked general havoc. Bohater himself was described by his comrades on the mission as being merciless to the Covenant, recklessly so, as he endangered the safety of his team. During a mission to assassinate a Sangheili General on the planet, Bohater charged the Covenant encampment, guns blazing, mowing down any who stood in his path, before stabbing the General in the abdomen, and breaking the Elite's neck by striking it with his rifle repeatedly. Despite Beta's efforts however, the colony was still glassed, and the company was evacuated before the glassing had begun, the UNSC knowing they were about to lose the space battle to the aliens, and that a complete and utter glassing of the planet was likely to ensue. Operation: HERCULES Soon after CARTWHEEL, Beta Company was sent to for Operation: HERCULES. The SPARTANs were being sent to destroy a fairly large Insurrectionist cell that was attempting to take over the now lawless planet. Bohater was at first shocked by the fact he would have to kill humans, but tried to shunt that thought into the back of his mind. When Beta Company was sent to wipe out the main command post of the rebels, Bohater froze. He did not want to kill human beings, he wanted to kill Covenant. Despite continuing through with the mission, he did break down privately afterward in an emotional outburst. After HERCULES, Bohater became detached. His team began to shun him for putting their lives in danger, and he slipped into a fit of sadness. During this time, one of the teammates who shared Bohater's sentiment of not wanting to kill fellow human beings, Ryan-B248, came to become friends with Bohater. The two became best of friends, socializing with each other between missions, as both their teams had shunned them as well. In around mid May of 2545, Bohater and Ryan heard, through eavesdropping on their superiors of an operation codenamed TORPEDO. Although not many details were heard by the two, they did recognize that it was to be carried out by Beta Company, and that it was expected that none were going to survive. Although Ryan was more in favor of defecting from the UNSC, his team having not just shunned him, but physically assaulted him for his actions, Bohater was torn between his own personal survival, and staying in solidarity with his comrades and likely dying with them. After a period of intense reflection, Bohater decided to defect from the UNSC, not wanting to be used as a puppet until he was worn out, then thrown out on a suicide mission. The two also converted two others, Melissa-B192 and Edward-B024, to their cause, and the four made up a plan to fake their deaths and escape the fate of death that would befall them if they took part in TORPEDO. Operation: CAESAR and Defection During the company's next operation against Insurrectionists, this time on the planet of , where a group of Insurrectionists were planning to overthrow the colonial government by stirring up the populace in massive, violent riots. Deployed to the rebels' base, Bohater and his three cohorts faked their deaths, turning off their transponders and cutting off all communications with the rest of Beta Company. Escaping the UNSC, the four went to Casbah and posed as spacers, looking for any way to get off the planet and away from the UNSC. Aboard the freighter Odysseus, the four were accepted as crew members. However, little did the four know that the ship was a rebel ship ferrying supplies to Venezia. Drifters When the freighter landed on Venezia, the four SPARTANs were faced with the dilemma of staying or leaving the planet. Bohater tried to convince Melissa and Edward, both of whom were in favor of not staying on the Insurrectionist controlled planet, that they would be safer on it, with the UNSC unlikely to find them. After a lengthy debate, Ryan stepped in, and backed up Bohater's claims, swaying the other two to their side. While on Venezia, the four took odd jobs of all kind to eke out an existence on the planet. Continuing to stay on the planet for seven more years, the IIIs inhabited an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of New Tyne. Bohater, during this time, felt genuinely remorseful as he thought about all his fellow Betas who had likely died during TORPEDO that he had left behind. Although he eventually came to leave it behind as something he could not change, Bohater was known to have nightmares regarding his dead comrades. 4 Mercenary By 2553, Bohater and his fellow defectors had become nothing more than poor beggars. The four, needing a new source of income so they could survive, agreed to become mercenaries. After their first few operations, during which they were contracted by the Venezian government against UNSC insurgents on Venezia, the IIIs became wanted by almost every rebel group in the galaxy, renowned for their ruthless efficiency. Although at first Bohater was still opposed to killing humans, the amount of jobs the four took part in eventually made him numb to the regret he once felt when killing humans. Leader In 2554, the unit was contracted by a rebel group on Paradise Falls, who requested the SPARTANs' help in knocking out a prevalent criminal gang on the planet, in order to stop much of the resistance blocking the rebels from taking control. Although the initial operations went well, with the destruction of the criminals' weapons stockpiles, the attack on the gang's stronghold went badly when Edward was discovered. A fierce firefight ensued, during which Ryan was killed when a chunk of shrapnel from a rocket went through his chest, killing him instantly. Enraged at the gangsters for killing one of his closest friends, Bohater rallied the remaining two, and charged in, killing everyone in sight, planting explosives, and destroying the compound, before returning to the rebels for payment. After leaving the planet, Bohater became the leader of the group, with Ryan KIA during the raid. Fall of Venezia In 2556, two years after coming into command of the remaining two SPARTANs, Bohater was contacted by Venezia, stating they needed help immediately against the UNSC invasion. Bohater, torn between his Insurrectionist loyalties, and his want for the rest of the team survived, denied Venezia's request for assistance, due to the low survival chance he and his friends would have in a stand up battle against the UNSC, but stated: "We'll be back for you". Hearing reports from the front of the UNSC's campaign enraged Bohater, as he felt the UNSC had no right to be causing so much death and chaos to take back a colony that was just fine under rebel control. With the advent of these feelings against the UNSC, and his own lacking of regret to kill humans, having killed so many he had become numb to the feeling, Bohater's loyalties shifted from neutral in the conflict, to siding with the Insurrectionists. Hellas Operations In 2557, Bohater was contracted by a group of Insurrectionists on Hellas, who desperately needed trained commandos to offset the UNSC's heavy military presence, as their use of Rumbledrugs had proved fruitless. Arriving on the planet via sneaking aboard a freighter bound for it, the SPARTANs arrived at the rebels' base. Bohater immediately developed a policy of rotating missions, one SPARTAN at a time, wanting to keep the remainder of his team. When the rebel leader became angry at the policy, Bohater threatened to withdraw his help from the rebels, intimidating the leader into going along with it. Bohater's first operation for the rebels was to help a fledgling uprising by leading a group of rebel fighters in the city of New Athens in a raid on the police armory for arms and equipment. Entering the city without his SPI armor to blend in better, Bohater met with the rebels he was to assault the police station with. Inserting first, Bohater eliminated the guards around the armory, before blowing off the door, and leading the rest inside. Working with ruthless efficiency, Bohater led the raid inside, cleared the station, and the rebels received their needed supplies and weapons. However, Bohater would be forced to evacuate from the planet with his group in late 2557 when a botched commando raid, which he led, allowed the UNSC to locate and destroy the main rebel base. Retreating, Bohater and his comrades went to the nearest spaceport to get off of the planet. Stowing away aboard a freighter bound for Venezia, the three discreetly raided its medical supplies to treat the wounds they had sustained during the raid. Return (2559-2583) When the freighter landed on the colony of Venezia, Bohater and the other two SPARTANs immediately left the immediate area of any population centers, and went out to Venezia's countryside. There, the three, after three weeks of wandering, came across a large group of remnants from the Venezian rebels. Upholding his promise that one day he would return to help the rebels on Venezia, Bohater offered the rebels he and his unit's services, in return for shelter from the UNSC. The rebels agreed, and, within a day, the SPARTANs were running missions, sabotaging, assassinating, or thieving from the UNSC, as the rebels tried to rebuild their strength and prepare to try and retake the planet. Operations While working for the rebels, Bohater's main responsibility was weakening the UNSC's hold on the frontier regions of Venezia. Assassinating UNSC garrison commanders, sabotaging convoys, and wreaking general havoc, Bohater allowed for rebels to gain footholds in the frontier regions as he continued to weaken the UNSC garrisons stationed there. =May 16th Ambush = One of Bohater's most infamous operations during this time was the complete annihilation of a UNSC unit over the course of an hour on May 16th. Leading a unit of crack rebel insurgents, he ambushed a part of the company going out on a routine patrol, forcing them into a nearby town, where the rebel insurgents were positioned. Pinning down the patrol, the UNSC called for reinforcements from the rest of their unit. Bohater, stationed at the main entrance to the town, cut off the reinforcements, pinning them down with a sniper rifle. Meanwhile, as the rest of the rebels eliminated the patrol, they moved in on the reinforcements, encircling them, and completely wiping out the UNSC. =Resupply = In 2563, four years after Bohater's return to the planet, the rebels announced they were planning a second rebellion, and needed military equipment to help it succeed. Bohater and his unit were contracted to raid a UNSC base, and open it up for rebel fighters to move in and steal whatever was considered essential for the rebellion to succeed. Donning their SPI armor, Bohater and his comrades slipped past the perimeter sentries on the base, before killing a guard, and using his access guard to get into the motor pool. Taking an M808, Bohater burst through the front gate of the building, before opening fire on anything in sight. Signaling the rebels to begin their attack, Bohater blew a hole in the perimeter defenses with the Scorpion's 90mm main gun, before using it to cover rebel troops as they procured as much as they could. With the raid finished, Bohater and his compatriots escaped the remaining UNSC's patrols, and made their way back to the rebel camp. Second Venezian Rebellion (2564) With the rebellion looming once again, Bohater and the other rebel leaders went to work strategizing their moves that they hoped would lead to the planet's independence. Bohater and his team were assigned by the others to neutralize key figures of the government so the Insurrection could come in and usurp power. The rebellion began in March of 2564, as rebels instigated violent riots and angry mobs in Venezia's main cities. Using the cover of the riots, Bohater and his team moved into New Messina, and infiltrated the building housing the high officials of Venezia's UEG loyal government. Easily eliminating the security detail and killing or capturing the officials, Bohater handed them over to the rebels, before moving in to help in the battle. Although the rebellion was successful at first, it all came to an end about a week and a half after it began. With Venezia in danger of falling to the Insurrection once again, the UNSC deployed all of Gamma Company to put down the rebellion. Engaging in a gunfight with a fireteam of Gamma SPARTAN-IIIs, Bohater and his team managed to kill three, at the cost of Melissa and Edward. With the loss of his two remaining friends, and the arrival of Gamma Company, Bohater abandoned the rebels, knowing he too would most likely be killed if he continued to fight. Post Rebellion Retreating to a secluded location in the mountains, Bohater was plagued by the memories of his dead comrades. As he broiled in a fit of rage much like he had felt after his parents had been slain by the Covenant, Bohater eventually continued the rebels' fight, waging a guerilla war against the UNSC. Bohater eventually became infamous amongst the UNSC troops on the planet, and by 2570, was still fighting. Personnel Profile Personality Relationships Weapons and Equipment Originally, when he first began his work for the Insurrection, Bohater mainly used his Semi Powered Infiltration armor, with exceptions during undercover operations or times where it would be more of a hindrance. But as his work for the Insurrection dragged on, the armor became more and more worn out, and by the end of the Second Venezian Rebellion, Bohater's armor was nearly unusable, it being heavily damaged in the rebellion. After the Second Venezian Rebellion, with his armor almost completely unusable, Bohater scrounged up fatigues from a fighter who had died during the rebellion, and wore them in place of his armor as he fought a guerilla war against the UNSC. Bohater's weapons, much like his SPI armor, degraded over time. Although originally possessing an M7S and MA5K, these weapons were eventually lost or damaged as he fought against the UNSC, with few replacement parts, forcing the rogue SPARTAN to eventually entirely rely on Insurrectionist or civilian weaponry. Gallery File:Headhunter_SPI_Armor-1.jpg|Bohater during Operation: CAESAR File:New africa mission.jpg|Bohater fighting as a guerilla after the Second Venezian Rebellion Category:Lancerverse Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company